Death Boy Moments
by PJObooks
Summary: Different Nico moments that are funny and random. From the Underworld to camp. After TLO, no HoO. Chapter 7:Underworld Sleepover! Part 2 is up! Submit prompt words for scenes you want to read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ice Cream

{Nico and other characters do random things. Bonding moments between Nico, Hades, and Persephone}

takes place after TLO but no HoO

Third person POV

Nico was waiting in the sitting room of his father's palace waiting for the meeting to end. Summer had ended and instead of going to school, he came to the Underworld to live with his father. Since the end of the war they were on better terms than most demigods and parents were.

After a while he got up and wandered the halls for a bit. As he neared the kitchens, he heard a happy "Yes!", echo through the halls.

He peered in the doorway and saw some rooting through the fridge. "Persephone?" he questioned, " What are you doing?".

"Ice cream of course" she grabbed a container and a spoon, " Isn't that obvious?". She then walked over to the table, took a seat and proceeded to eat the ice cream. "Want some?"

Nico looked at the fridge, then at Persephone, then at the fridge again.

"Sure". What could possibly be wrong with ice cream? It's good anywhere, anytime.

Nico grinned and asked, "Are there any toppings?". Persephone thought for a moment, "I think they're in the pantry".

Nico opened the pantry door and found some different color sprinkles and searched for chocolate syrup and whipped cream. He found everything he needed and joined Persephone at the table.

They then created some pretty delicious ice cream sundaes.

Hades POV

Hades left that dreadful meeting in a hurry. Ugh it was so boring.

He wandered the halls looking for Persephone but she was nowhere to be found. Strange. He tried the gardens next. Nada.

When he thought about it he hadn't seen Nico either.

He headed back into the palace and searched the halls again. He neared the kitchen and heard shuffling coming from inside.

He rounded the corner and entered the kitchen to find Nico and Persephone ... eating ice cream?

Persephone saw him and waved and motioned for him to come over. Nico noticed him too, " Hello father!" and then returned to his ice cream.

"Ice cream?" Hades asked, uncertain. Persephone shrugged, "Why not?". Hades couldn't argue with her logic so he grabbed a bowl and spoon and joined the party.

A/N: Reviews are welcome, and in the review please include things that you would want to happen and I'll try to put it in! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2:Nico's Birthday! Part 1

Chapter 2: Nico's Birthday! Part 1

Nico is at camp and Percy found out it's his birthday! See what Percy will do for Nico. This scene is the summer after the Giant war.

Third Person POV 7:00 AM

Nico was at camp for the summer and didn't really expect anything to happen today, his birthday. He was just at his table eating the cake he had gotten for himself earlier.

All of a sudden, Percy's next to him. "Hey, Nico" he said looking at Nico's cake, "Where did you get the cake?". Nico rolled his eyes and said, "A store. Duh."

"Wait, why do you have cake?" Percy questioned further. "Today's my birthday." Nico said as he continued to eat the cake.

"Why didn't you tell me!?", Percy looked offended that he hadn't been told. "Percy its not a big deal, don't worry about it." Nico sighed.

Percy got up and rushed off. He had a plan, he was going to throw Nico a birthday party.

Percy POV 7:04 AM

Percy rushed off from the dining hall looking for someone who could help him with his plan.

"Annabeth! You have to help me with something!". Percy found her sitting up against a tree near her cabin. "What now, Percy?", she said looking up from her book. "We have to get party stuff." "A party for what?", she looked puzzled. "Nico! It's his birthday today! I'm going to throw him a surprise party!"

"Sure let's go"

"but Anna-.. wait, yes?", Percy was surprised she'd agree so easily. He didn't even have to use his amazingly persuasive puppy-dog eyes.

She nodded quickly and grabbed his wrist and dragged him of to the pegasus stables while he stared of into space utterly confused.

When they arrived at the stables Percy had snapped out of his confusion and the pair got on Blackjack to head to the nearest party store.

They got to the store and wandered around inside looking for decorations that Nico would like.

By the end of their mini shopping spree they had found a plastic skeleton, black and grey crepe paper for streamers,party hats, and skull plates. The store had a surprisingly large amount of Halloween decorations.

They went to the grocery store and got a chocolate cake and some black candles. They were about to head back to camp when Percy remembered something.

"We still need to get Nico a present!". How could he have forgotten? " Annabeth do you know the closest place that we could get Mythomagic cards?" he asked her. "I think so, let's go". They then went to look for cards.

They finally found everything they needed and headed back to camp.

Percy looked back at Annabeth, "Annabeth! Nico can't see you, put on your invisibility hat and sneak the things back too my cabin." he told her as they neared camp. She nodded and disappeared.

They made it back to his cabin unnoticed thankfully. "Percy, we should invite Thalia!". "Good idea let's Iris-messag her." He walked over to the fountain in the cabin and called Thalia.

A/N: Part 2 should be up later today or tomorrow. Part 2 will have the party and a special person will arrive unexpected. Reviews are welcome, please include ideas for future one shots or jokes you would like to see!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Nico's Birthday! Part 2

Third Person POV 10:00 AM

By the end of the Iris message, they had agreed Nico's party would be around 3:00 in the afternoon and Thalia would arrive about two hours before then to help Annabeth set up. While they set up Percy would have the responsibility of keeping Nico away from the cabins.

"Percy you know the plan, right?" she said, seriously. "Yes Annabeth, I keep amigo away from his cabins till 3 o'clock", Percy was tired of repeating the plan over and over again.

"Good." she grinned and left Percy's cabin, off to the arena.

( skip to lunch at the dining pavilion) Nico POV

Nico was eating his lunch ( some McDonald's he had snagged earlier, healthy food all the time was too much sometimes) when Percy plopped down next to him ... again. "Hey Nico want to go train a bit after lunch with me?".

Nico paused, then nodded, "Sure", he had nothing better to do anyways. "Great!", then Percy smiled in a way like he knew something was going to happen. Strange.

After they finished eating they got up and went to spar.

Meanwhile with Annabeth and Thalia ~1:00 PM

"So Thals, I'm going to bring the decorations over to his cabin, then you start decorating and I bring the cake and presents and we finish decorating and then wait." Annabeth explained more of the plan to Thalia when she saw Percy and Nico heading to the arena.

Thalia nodded, the plan for Zombie Dude's birthday party seemed fairly easy.

The girls arrived at Nico's cabin with the decorations and began to set up. They took the crepe paper and hung it from the ceiling and around the windows. Thalia put the plastic skeleton in the corner and put a party hat on it and smirked.

Earlier Annabeth made a banner that said "Happy Birthday, Nico!" and so the girls hung it on the wall.

It was about twenty minutes till Percy was supposed to bring Nico back when Thalia realized someone else who should be there. "Annie we should get Grover!"."Great idea! I'll go get him!", then Annabeth rushed off to find him.

( line break)

Annabeth came back dragging Grover about ten minutes before the party. "Let's put on the party hats and pick hiding places", Thalia suggested handing them the hats.

A few minutes later they could hear Percy talking loudly as they neared the cabin. They got ready and when the door opened they jumped out yelling "SURPRISE!".

Nico POV

"Hey Nico I think we practiced enough, think we should go shower?" Percy suggested lowering his sword. "Yep, you stink" I replied grinning. "Oh haha very funny, Nico" he turned and started to head towards the cabins.

We walked together towards the cabins when Percy started talking really loudly. "Percy, don't you think that's a bit unnecessary, I'm standing right here", he's been acting weird since breakfast when I told him it was my birthday. Wait, birthday? What was Percy planning?

I opened the door to my cabin when I heard a loud "SURPRISE!". I was so shocked I stumbled backwards a bit, "AAH!".

In my cabin I saw Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover in my cabin with party hats on, and decorations all over the room. There was a chorus of "Happy birthday".

I was confused. Who would throw me a birthday party? Nobody had done that before. People got nervous even when I only talked to them, and it was never for very long.

"Who did it?" I finally asked. "Percy did." Annabeth replied gesturing towards Percy.

"That's why he's been acting weird all day" I muttered, all the pieces falling into place.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Percy walked in the room put on a hat and tossed me one. "Come on let's party!" he said happily.

(skip to cake and presents) (still Nico POV)

We were almost done eating cake ( which was pretty good) when Percy suggested I open presents.

He handed me his gift. Inside was a box of Mythomagic cards. I looked up at him, "Thanks Percy". Annabeth handed me her present and inside were some Mythomagic figurines. Thalia had given a present that was more of a gag gift. It was that candy that looked like different parts of a skeleton.

"Ha ha, Pinecone face", she just smirked and leaned back.

Then the shadows in the room darkened and a new guest had arrived. Hades, lord of the underworld, my dad.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I was the only one to speak, everyone else looked shocked and a bit scared.

"Your birthday. Here's your present, happy birthday" once I took the package he was gone.

I looked down at the present. It was wrapped in shiny, black paper and was simple. I carefully opened it took the lid off the box. Inside was a obsidian dagger with my name written in Greek on the handle.

I smiled and picked it up. "Cool" I said as I looked at it closer. The handle was stone and had a jewel in the pommel.

"Wow, Nico that looks pretty awesome." Thalia said admiring the blade. I was putting the top back on the box when I saw a picture in the box. It was of me, Bianca, and my mother. I smiled and picked it up and put in a drawer by my bed, and slipped the dagger in my boots.

"Come on guys, time for dinner" I walked over to the door and grabbed Percy and dragged him along.

Third person POV

The duo reached the dining hall still wearing their party hats. People saw them sit at the Hades and the campers whispered to each other. Who had a party? Why weren't they invited? Why did Nico look so happy?

Percy POV (after campfire)

Percy was going in his cabin when he saw someone was already in there. His hand reached for his pocket when he realized who it was.

"Lord Hades?" What was he doing here?

"Yes Percy, I've come to thank you." He said it like he didn't want to be here.

"Thank me? For what?" The lord of the underworld was in my cabin thanking me, weirdest thing all week.

"For throwing Nico a birthday party. This is the happiest he's been in a long time". Then the shadows darkened and he was gone.

Hades had personally come to thank him for doing something that simple? Any good friend would've done that. Percy was still glad he had made his friend, who was becoming more and more like a little brother to him, happy.

A/N: Yay the birthday scene is finished! I have an idea for the next chapter which should be up soon. The dagger might make a reappearance later on. Please review and include ideas and jokes you would like to see! Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shadow Travel Tricks

Percy was in the arena training when Nico ran up to him.

"Hey Percy!" he called as he got closer, "I've got something cool to show you!

"Sure, kid. Watcha got?" Percy asked, leaning on his sword.

Nico scowled. "I'm not a kid. I'm thirteen now." Percy was quietly laughing at his face. "Well anyways, I've been working on my shadow and different ways to do it. It's better to do it in style, and it looks cool."

While he talked he did various hand motions.

"Nico,"

"Yeah, Percy?"

"Who spiked your breakfast this morning?"

"No one. And if they did it would be much worse. But anyways look."

He backed up a few steps, "Number 1". Then he fell through the ground in a shadow and reappeared behind Percy. Nico saw the moment and took it.

"BOO!" he screamed in Percy's ear. Percy was so surprised he stumbled forward. Nick started laughing and Percy just glared at him. Then Nico shut up.

"Number 2" then he ran straight toward Percy but shadow traveled before he hit him. "Nico!

"Yes Perce?"

"Why did you do that?" Percy looked angry and a bit confused.

"Because it would be fun to mess with you and it would freak you out. Duh." he looked like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay number 3," then he concentrated and the shadows surrounded him. After about 5 seconds they dispersed and Nico was gone.

Percy kept his guard up as he looked around for Nico. He wouldn't let the same trick get him twice.

"Hey Percy! Up here!" he heard Nico's voice. . . above him? He looked up and saw Nico in a nearby tree eating a bag chips.

"Here," he said with his mouth full and tossed Percy a bag. He finished the chips and jumped down.

"And now for number 4," he said with a grin. Nico slashed his hand across the air infront of him and dissolved into shadows.

When he reappeared he looked tired. "I've got to say, that last one was pretty cool, Nico."

"I know. I saved the best for last. I'm thinking of doing number 4 more often."

"Nico can you remind me why you're doing this again?" Percy asked him.

"Well my dad told me I have to work on stamina but I decided to have fun while doing it. My way of being awesome."

Percy just nodded. "I still think someone spiked your breakfast."

"Ha ha Percy. But whatever I'm tired. With great power, comes great need for a nap. Wake me up later."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Sure thing,Zombie dude."

Nico just yawned and went to his cabin.

**A/N: So here's the chapter! Tell me what you think, or even submit your own way he could shadow travel and I'll make a part 2. So I'mthinking next chapter will be a sleepover. I also want you the readers to submit prompt words that way writer's block won't be such a problem. PS check out my Read The Son of Magic story. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Underworld Sleepover!

Random Friday

Nico usually spent the winter in the Underworld with his dad since the Titan war. But since there weren't many people who were actually alive Nico had to keep himself busy.

Most of the time he explored the halls looking for new path, secluded rooms, and secret passage ways. But he was bored and needed something to do.

Then he had a brilliant idea. "Sleepover!" he shouted in his room. He jumped off his bed and ran for his father's office.

When he got the he stopped outside the doors to his dad's office and took a deep breath. He knocked on the fancy doors and heard a "Come in," from inside. He pushed the doors open and entered.

"Hello, father," Hades looked up.

"Do you need something, Nico? I'm a little busy here."

Nico felt excited and nervous. What if he said no? "Well, I was wondering if I could have a sleepover, sir."

"A sleepover?" he looked skeptical and the look on his face said did-he-say-what-I-think-he-said?

"With who?" Hades asked his son.

"I was thinking Percy if he accepts." Nico could barely keep his excitement in.

Hades thought about this for a second. "As long as you don't bother me or break anything you can have your sleepover."

He said yes! "Thank you, father." Nico said and left the office. He ran back to his room and shadow traveled to Percy's apartment.

It was mid-afternoon on a school day so Percy wasn't home but his mon was. He appeared right in the kitchen where Sally was and he accidently scared her.

"Sorry Sally!" he apologized and bent down to pick up what she dropped.

"Oh hi, Nico. What at you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well I was extremely bored and I wanted to know if Percy could have a sleepover with me!" he told her as he plucked a cookie of the tray if never-ending cookies.

"Where would this sleepover be exactly?" she asked him.

"At my dad's plac for a day or two maybe." Nico told his aunt. "But I still have to ask him."

Sally nodded, "It's okay with me. Percy will be home from school soon. You can just relax here till he gets home."

"Thanks Sally!". Nico really liked Sally. She was so cool and understanding of their weird world.

"Anytime, Nico."

Nico got another cookie and plopped down on a couch I font of the TV.

Percy POV

Me and a few of my classmates were going to my apartment to work on a project for school. When I got home I was not expecting Nico to be on the sofa watching TV.

Nico saw me, "Hey Fish Face."

"Umm, Percy. Who's that?" Matt asked me and Ryan looked at me expectantly too.

"That's my cousin, Nico" I said as plopped my stuff down in the kitchen table.

"So that's the Nico you've talked about before?" Ryan asked me hesitantly.

Nico heard him, "So you've mentioned me? Good." he nodded and continued watching TV.

"So Nico, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

Then he smiled and said," Want to have a sleepover with me? My dad said I could." he looked really happy.

"Where's the sleepover?" I asked him.

"My dad's can you sleepover, Percy? Pleeease?" he begged.

I laughed, "Sure Nico. But I have to work on a project with Matt and Ryan first."

"Kay. I'll just be here eating cookies." he said and once again returned his attention to the TV.

I went to the kitchen and Matt and Ryan followed. We started to work on the project when they asked some questions about Nico.

"So that's the Nico you talk about sometimes?" I nodded my head.

"Why is he here?" Matt asked. I simply said, "To ask me to go to a sleepover. You were there when he said it."

"But he's like twelve!" Ryan said.

We all heard Nico yell, "THIRTEEN!"

"But why are you hanging out with kids, dude?"

"I'M NOT A KID!"

"He's not just a kid guys,"

"FINALLY"

"He's my friend and he's like a little brother to me." I heard my mom "aww" from nearby. Nico probably heard what I said, too.

"Now please drop it and let's just finish the project." I said, annoyed with them. We finished the project and they went home.

"So, Nico. A sleepover you say?" He leaned back in a chair in the living room.

"Yep!" Nico said excitedly. "I was really bored, so I asked my dad and he said yes!"

"So for how long, Nico?" he asked him.

"I was thinking one or two days. What do you think?"

Percy got up. "That sounds fine. I'll get some clothes then." He walked to his room. He put some clothes and a toothbrush into a backpack.

When he returned to the living room, Nico was eating yet another cookie. Percy sighed, "Seriously?"

"Yeah dude! Your mom's cookies are amazing." Sally walked into the room. "Bye Percy, see you in a few days." She smiled and did a small wave.

"Don't worry, Sally. We'll be perfect fine." Nico reassured her. He snapped his fingers and the two of them disappeared into the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Nico's Revenge

**Thank you to The Nerdling,MMOandFRUK12, DerangedOtakuFangirl, coralie14, and Trident Lover for reviewing! And thanks to everyone who favorited and followed. Important AN at bottom. **

It was the middle of the night and the Stolls were up to no good. They had the worst idea yet (it was in their opinion going to be hilarious), they were going to prank Nico.

They had brought with them sparkles, paint, some clothes, and a few more supplies.

They carefully tiptoed into Cabin 13 and scanned the scene. Nico was asleep and the cabin was peaceful- for now.

They got to work. They stole his shirts and replaced them with some new ones. They put glue on his jeans and then covered them with glitter. They made sure they got all his clothes and left nothing untouched. They even got his socks and sneakers. They had even spray painted them pink for good measure.

Conner and Travis high-fived. Travis stood by the door, prepared to run as Conner went over to the sleeping Nico.

He poked him and thankfully for Conner he didn't wake up. He grinned a little and shook Nico a little. His (mischievous) grin grew bigger.

"Dude! He sleeps like the dead!" Conner marveled.

Travis rolled his eyes. "No duh! Now here's the spray paint." he said and tossed him the pink spray paint.

Conner proceeded to give Nico the deluxe spray paint and glitter treatment. "Travis! Pass me the tiara and glue." Travis was close to laughing but gave him it.

A few minutes later he was done. "Let's get out of here before he wakes up."

The duo ran and went to sleep in their own cabin with happy smiles on thier faces.

* * *

Mostly everyone was at breakfast the next morning when it happened. The Stolls were calmly eating their breakfast. Which most found suspicious.

Then, "STOLLS. I. WILL. GET. YOU." it sounded like it was coming from the cabins. Percy recognized the voice. It was Nico. He looked over at the Stolls, who had big smiles and their faces and looked close to laughing. What could they have possibly done?

Meanwhile Travis was whispering to a Hermes kid. "Take as many pictures as you can when Nico gets here." And passed them a camera. "Don't let him know you're taking pictures." Th kid looked a bit confused but nodded.

Then Nico stormed into the dining pavilion in. . . Pink? He was wearing a pink t-shirt, his jeans had sparkles on them and his sneakers were even pink. And was that a tiara on his head? He was holding his sword (which hadn't been spared, it had smiley face and butterfly stickers on the blade and glitter on the handle) and he looked murderous even with all the girly decorations.

Almost everyone was staring and gasping. Dionysus and the Stolls we're the only ones laughing.

Nico was giving the brothers his double death glare. The Stolls had fallen out of their seats laughing.

He walked up to the Hermes table and slammed his fist on the table "I WILL, GET MY REVENGE." He glared at them again and formed off to the showers. The Stolls sombered but were still laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Percy looked over at Annabeth. She looked just as surprised but now a smile was beginning to show on her face. She noticed Percy looking at her and she gestured for him to go after Nico.

He got up and went after Nico. He caught him right before he went into the showers.

"Nico what happened to you?" Percy asked.

He frowned more. "I woke and they had stolen all my clothes and decorated everything with. . . this!" He said gesturing to the glitter, pink, and tiara.

"Trust me, Percy they will regret they had did this." Nico now had an evil smile on his face.

"Uh okay. Do you want to borrow something until you get your normal clothes back?"

He sighed, "Thanks Percy"

* * *

Later Nico was wearing a t-shirt and jeans that were a few sizes too big from Percy. Unfortunately the tiara was still stuck on his head.

It was time for lunch and Nico knew how he was going to get revenge.

He sat down at his table and ate his lunch. The Stolls looked over at him and laughed but abruptly stopped when they saw his smug grin.

Nico got up and went over to Percy's table. He tossed him a camera. "Hey Perce I want you to film this." Percy looked at the camera then back at Nico. "Sure thing, Nico." Percy started filming.

The Stolls saw this and began to worry. They positioned themselves so they could run if needed. Then Nico walked walked over.

The kid grinned, "Hey Travis. Conner." Now all the campers were looking at the ordeal. This would end well (well, not for a certain two).

"Oh hey, Nico" Travis said nervously. "How's our favorite, most awesome friend doing?" Now he was getting scared.

"Oh I just came over to talk about a certain issue," he said inspecting his fingernails. "I don't think pink is really my color. Or glitter. Or tiaras. What do you think?" he said casually.

"Nope," Conner responded shaking his head wildly. "_So_ not for you. So glad this has been resolved without any injuries!" Conner was ready to run as fast he could.

"I think you should meet some friends." He snapped his fingers and two skeletons appeared. "Hope you learned your lesson. You should get going now." Never had someone in a tiara ever looked so evil.

Nico shouted to the skeletons, "Sic 'em!" and the skeletons started chasing them.

Nico turned to Percy, " Let's go see how they're doing," and gestured for Percy to follow him.

Nico had a big smile on his face as he watched the skeletons chase the pranksters around camp. And Percy was filming the whole thing. Perfect!

An hour later the skeletons had caught the Stolls and brought them to Nico.

"Have you learned your lesson? _No one_ pranks Nico Di Angelo."

They nodded furiously. They looked scared and tired.

Katie came up to Nico later. "That was awesome, Nico. They finally got what was coming to them. I want a copy of that later."

"Don't worry Katie," he said smiling, "I plan on giving everyone a copy. And one for camp."

She left and he was still smiling to himself.

'No one messes with Nico di Angelo', he thought to himself and readjusted the tiara still stuck on his head.

**A/N: Next part (hopefully) will be Underworld Seepover! Part 2. Submit things you want to happen by review or PM. I'll try my hardest to get them all in. I'll wait for a few days so in the meantime I'll work on my other stories. Also please submit prompt words for chapters. Tell me what you think of the story, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Underworld Sleepover! Part 2

They appeared in Nico's room in Hades's palace.

"Woah, Nico! Your room is awesome!" Percy said admiring his room.

"Thanks. But just so you know there are only two simple rules. 1) Don't bother my dad. And 2) Don't break anything." Nico said as he plopped down on the sofa.

Percy nodded his head. "Sounds simple enough." He was still maveling the room.

The room was fairly big, but it had more things than a regular bedroom did. On one side there was normal bedroom stuff, like a bed, closet, and bathroom. But on the other side it was like rest of a house. There was a TV, a sofa,a rug, and a mini fridge.

The room had a color theme of black, silver and bronze. He walked over to the window that overlooked Elysium. "So what kind of things should we do, Nico?"

"Glad you asked." he grinned. "There are a lot of halls and secret passageways that can be explored."

Percy smiled, "We're going on an adventure!" he said. Nico opened the door and they entered the sprinted down the halls and Percy followed.

Nico stopped in front of wall. He pressed put his hand against the wall and the disentigrated like smoke. "Well?" Nico turned to Percy, "After you." he said.

Percy was right to be suspicious. In the home of a god who hates you anything could happen.

Percy stepped through and saw a spiral staircase going up and it was lit with torches that burned with the same green fire that was at Nico's cabin. He went up the stairs with Nico right behind.

They climbed for what seemed to be several stories when he found a trapdoor and ladder at the top. He turned to Nico,"What's up there?"

"Open it and you'll find out." Percy opened the trapdoor and climbed the ladder.

He moved out of the way so Noco could get up and he looked around. They were at the top of a tower that mostly overlooked Asphodel and you could see some of Elysium and the Fields of Punishments.

"Woah."

"This tower is really secret," Nico said "I kinda found it by accident."

"Really? How?" Percy asked him.

"I kinda leaned against the wall and then it gave way and I landed on back." Nico admitted. Then he grumbled, "And it left a bruise too."

"Did you yell in surprise and terror?" Percy demanded dramatically.

"I might have. But only in surprise. I wasn't scared." Nico defended himself.

"The mighty Nico, master of grace!" Percy said laughing.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

They were about to leave when an Iris message appeared infront of Percy. The call was from a distraught looking Annabeth.

"Percy! Where have you been?" she demanded.

"I'm in the underworld-" but she interrupted him.

"What did you do this time?" Nico snickered. Annabeth automatically assumed he got himself into some sort of mess.

"Let me finish, I'm in the underworld with Nico."

She paused. She crossed her arms and asked, "Why?"

"Because he wanted to have a sleepover." Percy told her.

She looked at him processing what he had said. "Okay. But I went to your house earlier and you weren't there!" her words were starting to speed up with worry and anger. "I couldn't talk to your mom and Paul because they weren't at home. Then I worried that you went missing again because you should've been home. You should've told me you were going to the underworld!"

"It kind of happened last minute." Percy calmly told her. "And I didn't know you were coming over."

"I was going to surprise you." Annabeth huffed.

"Um, sorry?" Percy said weakly. "Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow."

"You'd better," and with that she swept her hand through the mist.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

Nico shrugged, "Who knows?"

They left the tower and were back in the halls.

Percy looked around the palace and commented, "This place is pretty nice when you're not on a quest or life threatening mission."

Percy looked at the polished marble tiles and had an idea.

"Hey Nico, are you wearing socks?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well what's the perfect thing to do with a slippery surface and socks?" Percy grinned.

"Percy you're a genius." Nico said pulling off his shoes.

"Really?" Percy asked as he did the same.

"No." Nico said seriously but with a grin.

They tossed their shoes to the side of the hall and started running. They slid,slipped, and fell for an hour.

They put their shoes back on and headed to Nico's room. They plopped down on the sofa.

"I'm hungry. How about you?" Nico asked.

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "Wait, what about the whole eat-food-in-the-underworld-then-stay-forever thing?" Percy asked Nico.

"That's only for food made or grown down here. For example the pomagranates in Persephone's garden. If you bring food down here it's fine." Nico told Percy.

"Even if it was for all food Dad would let you leave. He hates you." He tried to reassure Percy.

"Yep, the Lord of the Dead and the Underworld hates me. Guess that has some advantages." Percy joked.

Nico walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a couple of sodas. "So the soda's fine since it wasn't made or grown down here." He said and gave Percy a soda.

"I'll get a pizza really quick." Nico disappeared into the shadows.

When he returned with two pizza boxes and a bag of chips. "I'm baaack." he half sang.

"Why did you get two pizzas?" Percy asked. Nico looked at him confused. "Not that I'm complaint or anything!" He defended. "Just curious."

"Percy, you could eat everything the pizza place had and still be hungry. So I got you your own pizza." Nico gave him one of the boxes.

"Wanna have a movie marathon?" Nico asked walking over to the TV. "Sure."

Nico turned the TV and opened a drawer full of inaccurate Greek/Roman movies. He picked one up, "Should we laugh and criticize these, Percy?" he said with a small smile.

"Why not, little cousin?" he replied. Nico huffed, "I'm older than you!"

"Technically," Percy pointed out. "Doesn't matter!" Nico said and began to play the movie.

As the credits began to play Nico dragged all the blankets and a few pillows off his bed and dumped them in a pile infront of the TV. He crawled inside the pile and grabbed his pizza.

"Nico what are you doing?" Percy asked from the couch.

"Eating, duh."

"I mean with the blankets." Percy said.

"I have created an ultimate pile of comfort. It's warm and soft and amazing." Nico said like it was a major accomplishment.

"You are such a little kid sometimes," Percy said with a small laugh.

"Shut up." Nico grumbled and returned to the movie.

Around 1:00 AM both the boys were asleep. Percy fell asleep on the couch and Nico in the mass of blankets and pillows.

Nico woke up around 10:30. He sat up and noticed Percy was still asleep. He got up and went to wake him up when he heard him muttering things in his sleep.

Some of the things he heard were: "No Apollo, you can't ride the dolphins. . . Hawaiian cherubs. . . Annabeth your hair smells like Popsicles. . .

Nico covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. He got his camera and filmed the rest of Percy's mindless conversation.

". . . I would love some tea Mr. Penguin. . . Not in the face!. . . Zebras like to go to Vegas. . . You want me to be President? Well okay then, . . . Are the kiwis on sale today?. . . "

After a few more minutes Nico decided to wake Percy up do he wouldn't have as much embarrassing footage.

"Percy," Nico said.

"Percy," he repeated louder. That didn't work so he shook his shoulder. Percy just weakly swatted his hand away. Nico rolled his eyes.

He grabbed Percy's shoulder and rolled him off the sofa. "PERCY!" he shouted.

"PURPLE CATS!" Percy yelled when he hit the ground. "Huh?" he blinked and looked around. "Hey, Nico." he greeted.

"You talk in your sleep."'Nico told him.

"What? No I don't!" he protested.

"Dude. I've got evidence right here" Noco said and tapped the camera. "And why was Apollo trying to ride dolphins?"

Percy groaned. "That was a weird dream." Percy stood up.

"Amd you also mentioned something about Annabeth's hair smelling like Popsicles."

Percy's face turned red. "I said that?"

"Yep. Now get your stuff we're having breakfast at your house."

"Why are we eating breakfast at my mom's house?" Percy asked while getting his backpack.

"Because she makes the best food in the world! Duh!" Percy rolled his eyes at Nico.

"Okay I'm ready let's go." Percy told him.

Nico snapped his fingers and they were off to have a delicious blue breakfast.

**A/N: ERMAGERDS. I haven't posted in a while. Sorry! But I think this chapter is pretty good. And while I've been writing this I've had a lot more ideas for chapters. Tell me what you think of the chapter. Submit prompt words/ideas and thanks for reading! PS can you guess where I got some of the random things Percy was dreaming about? I made some up but not all. . . **


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Tuesday!

**Just a reminder Heroes of Olympus didn't happen but the characters still exist. **

Hazel's birthday was coming up and Nico wanted to get her a present. Except he didn't know what to get her. He was walking around a town window shopping and taking various things into things into consideration. He looked through the window of an antique shop and smiled.

He went in the store and paid for the gift. He exited the store and shadow traveled to Camp Jupiter. He reappeared on the Via Principalis.

He saw everyone heading heading to the mess hall for lunch. He tagged along behind most of the campers.

He entered the room and looked around for Hazel and spotted her sitting with Frank in the back of the room.

He walked over and sat down next to Hazel. "Hey, Hazel." he said cheerily.

"Hello, Nico." she replied, "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I came here to give you something," he said and reached into his pocket. "Happy Birthday!" he said and gave her the envelope.

"But Nico it's not my birthday. You're about 5 months off." she informed him but took the envelope.

"Oh," he said slightly embarrassed. "Then happy early birthday?" he said like he was guessing.

"I've got it! Happy Tuesday!" he exclaimed. Hazel smiled and shook her head.

She opened the balaclava envelope and pulled out the cards that were inside. "Baseball cards? Why baseball cards?" she asked turning to face Nico.

"It's not so much as the cards themselves but the date." he said pointing to the cards.

She looked at the dates. One of them said 1938 and another read 1940.

"Aw. Thanks Nico." she said and gave him a small hug.

"Anytime,Sis." he said

"Happy Tuesday," he said again and disappeared.

"What was that about?" Frank asked. She had forgotten he was here.

She put the cards in her pocket. "I'll tell you later."

**A/N: I don't really know anything about baseball cards so I know I probably got a lot wrong. This was just a random idea I had for the story. The next chapter will be longer. Hint: it involves Demeter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
